Coises of olympus
by FutureyourmindMX
Summary: well this is my first story and I hope they please comment and you know to help me I hope you like the story is a mix so do not try to understand just read it xD
1. Chapter 1

Details:  
* Adjectives.  
() Details.  
Original #words, I think xD  
"" Thoughts.  
"" Metaphorical  
First of all, I want to say hope you like this story "based on" minecraft, have come to know this site by a friend (n1god).  
This story began in a metropolis where a boy certainly was not (jerk) because it was one of the biggest crooks in his time with the name of Steve, one day decides to go in search of their greatest practical joke, which had planned a long time, I think that perhaps was more worried than ever, you could say it was one of those kids * * why imperactivos and wanted to present his greatest work, although not entirely true ...  
Well it back to the topic, such was his distress turned to the wildest ideas but none was to his liking, but in one night for their #nocturnales walks strolling through the metropolis a person with blue pants and green shirt with his face covered by clouds of night it gives you a good idea ...  
Hear your champion sir, do not be surprised but I have the solution to your problem.  
Turning with a face, has been following me a pedophile, said a few words with doubt..  
Steve-I know what you mean?  
Sir, to give you the test short, is how you can make a joke..  
Steve-whoa, I whoa know everyone and always wanting to help is to change something  
Sir, I assure you it is a good bargain not worry  
Steve-talk you hear  
Sir, there is a joke that was once incompletely created by a rogue like you champion, was going to be worse than it would do, "Coises of Olympus" was the name of his work and always pointed in a small newspaper that aria, everything was going well but his main idea was that the gods of Olympus reflect a new world in a nutshell exchange the whole world as we know it, however, to not make you fall asleep, as a good Samaritan I will say that this child was betrayed and the gods marked and sent his "world", good but do not look so they will believe you scared here have the diary that child just maybe you get the result that no, take me as I have to go ...  
Steve-lowering her eyes smiled and said: Thank you, something interesting your story but I have only one thing to do with this daily  
As I volt front sight for Mr. walked toward a house, Steve saw and had a tattoo on his neck that said minecraft until you stop seeing the Lord.  
All night began to think.  
Steve good at first what it contains in the newspaper is still a riddle is just to say that this man was rare and your tattoo anymore, but well no matter if I have further questions.  
Steve slept with everything and enigma when he wakes up finds the book with a glow began to see people around him was like a Greek temple, everything was white, and voices told him (# '/ ^ $ &' & *) solid wanted censor a little but they said insults and just listened, as they called him "another rogue not hear the song of the rejected, and now you've done it sees the"  
Resumeeeeeeen xD  
Well summarizing Steve has no idea what he does and is a fool to do things that certainly tells a man who neither knows who his mother never taught him not to talk to strangers child? xD.  
Well this was the first chapter ...


	2. Chapter 2

Well after that we have happened to Steve continue our secoooond chapter

Steve after this bad "dream", stands bewildered and wondering what those people had told him, gets up and looking around says:

Steve-seriously going from bad to worse now what?, I'm in a kind of kindergarten? With lay-size?

Steve is inside a house check Cube is seen as leaving the place, then try to understand that everything is made of buckets, like all fall into denial, then he thinks that maybe had another nightmare and still sleep (which is not normal that someone thinks that xD)

Since it is outside, the first thing he does is see a lake that is fences and seeing his face reflected back by putting a face like someone, "your friend" puts a screamer xD

I wanted to keep believing it was a dream but now had a small problem for Steve volt as the horizon and unfortunately it gets dark and like all good players minecraft know that this is a problem the first day however not recognized

Only begins to hear a distant noise like someone dying, he went to see and unfortunately he does not know what a zombie so sees and no not even think about coming Asia

Steve hears you¡: as I wake up?

Zombie-wuuuuuaaaaa

Zombie (2) -brains...

Steve-as I can get to the nearest place?

He was still clutching questions, and even that he was a rogue in real life now he was in another "real life" after they began to notice that he approached those people constantly and not with an idea to answer starts to sit still If you do not believe though it did during his brief wait, one of those with one hand and hit him anything he would sound out "ou" and moan and almost kind homer xD, well now you know are unfriendly begins to run even that to fend each running more, find more of them so I started down a kind of bluff and when he does lose is hiding in a cave and turning to see who followed him even, it scares and thinking that there will not find it decides to stay, even the zombies are approaching, their fear is the most surprised me as he began to pray as they would all of you xD to see their consistent approach, it is scaring more and more until behind It appears someone covers her mouth with his hand and leading him out of the cave into a hut fences there but Steve wanted to see who was however was appearing at different locations as if using teleportation miracle did not say, good wine goku save and to revive Krillin after being killed xD

He could no longer be seen decided to leave it approached the cabin decided to leave, and with him a letter, then fled without saying anything...

Fiiinding truth note that Steve in his life had played minecraft, and as he did not try to see who it was who helped him, well this was the second chapter I hope you like.


	3. Chapter 3

Thiiiiird chapter

It is night, a cold night and hugs him, the monsters that appear on the horizon.

When that man left in the cabin Steve, Steve he can only think what happened, without a second takes the letter in his hands and opening it carefully with your thumbs think the content of that, when opened starts reading and strange the title says it followed instructions and a short text that says "do not be surprised, just read the instructions so you can survive in this cabin, and hopefully turn to see the end of that text says Steve decides missed :; Thanks keep reading and see lists of some rules that told him how to get food and also build, to build new tools, including the names of all existing monsters in that place (I decided not to bring them the rules, in order to focus the subject).

Steve after reading this, reminding him what had happened, he decides to take revenge on those who now knew they were zombies have followed, though his eyes fell, Steve tired of your trip and your evil deeds decides to look at where sleep and seeing a bed and lie down where it falls into a deep sleep and where he saw a person walking, and as the following.

The next morning Steve wakes up with a lazy, but I rested and fresh mind, he decides to deal with this new world, entertaining good for him; at the letter and following the rules after a week provides enough food and tools, along with two iron swords, a pretty bow and iron armor, he felt ready to avenge the zombies though it was the only thing knew aria briefly had nothing else to do, he decided to leave a night of reinforced cabin with the sword and with the little light that gave the moon was formed value and decided to attack those who stand in their way He was quick with the sword and accurate with the bow through the zombies and unleashing the fury ends up getting tired and going to the cabin decides to sleep, but a noise that comes from outside prevents it decides to turn to the window to see that caused the sound to see a really long person and not a good look scared, but decides to leave again, to go see that is not nobody but suddenly it covers something with his shadow was a person who now rested above the home which jumps Steve, Steve back his sword is put in defensive position (face up xD only play yugi you will understand).

Seeing rather him be, Steve recognized name Enderman and Steve decides threaten:

Steve out of here or I'll unleash a courage that will not forget

Enderman-are you sure about that?

Steve decides to launch angry about the tilting his sword to attack the creature,

Angered by this, Enderman begins to disappear and reappear in several continuous movements Steve back, forward and right to left, while Steve just stands still, and treating him to follow his gaze to defend at any moment attack Enderman Steve just looking forward to attack.

Enderman- understands! Not come to fight but something that can help you

Steve the last time I heard that, I suffered a drastic change in my life (he says lowering his head and voice disappointment)

Enderman- good you can not guarantee anything but believe that what is now going to tell you will surprise and will change your life more, but I can assure you that you will benefit.

Steve lifting the head and with eyes of hope decides to listen and sitting on the ground outside the house and down the sword and letting him bow and arrows carried decides to yield to listen.

Enderman-with which I start ... well the truth is that the gentleman who gave you in your everyday world is the worst in the world, was sent by the gods, well that's what they say but still was left out of the world only to make contact and could not speak in the world to the people in your dimension.

Steve without interrupting still hears shocked and opening his eyes more than they were with a stare and thought what he said.

Enderman-also they say that he could do so to speak them to send the best defense of the gods and leave them defenseless when the break and so would end all "minecraft" our world...

Enderman-and to be honest that I succeed because of you... (Steve turns his face with a tear slipping Enderman and wrinkling his face and angrily said, as I could see the face of an idiot) but that does not matter. Because here in minecraft be where you fix everything, and you have to fix it, now you have to make a journey to a small village fences here, where you will find a person who will help you, he lives in a kind of stone house. So you have to go get ready...

So saying the Enderman disappears from view Boy, Steve decides to return to the cabin. I could not sleep after that, thinking it was all...

Steve-now that I remember, what I said Enderman ... "Minecraft" If it is true! Mr. that day had a tattoo on his neck that said the same Minecraft, when he narrated me the person who really made the day was the same.


	4. Chapter 4

At the end of mulling over his mind, so he had told the Enderman, he decided to sleep to go for a person who had mentioned the Enderman ...

The next morning you wake up fully rested Steve, was 6:00 in the morning and the sun is not even out, Steve decides to get up in order to take advantage of more than one day, for now just thinking about leaving and getting back so quiet ,

Steve had done under the cabin other room where all around was with trunks that kept their weapons, food and different types of buckets with which he built, waking down to that room where he decides to take everything I could although it off what I had.

Then he left the cabin and with the sword he began training, the moved as if to attack someone, easy did that for 15 minutes until he finished end by tiring and giving a final blow with his sword up and down jumping and He hit the floor with the sword, as he sweated thought I had to fix everything suddenly turns to the floor where he was falling the letter containing instructions and saw in the back who came a shining sword, she decided to take her in his hands then got up and pulled her closer to his face to see it more closely, to have fenced the letter, I saw that there was an image of a beautiful blue stone that illuminated an ugly sword and an image below represented the ugly sword where back to strong light almost perfectly not see the image of the sword.

Steve was left with the big question that meant those images, but decided better leave that cabin, then he takes everything and was just leaving the sun, when it started to get late, and Steve took more than 5 hours walking when I can get a cliff, where he could see in the distance, that underneath he was a village, immediately their eyes grew bigger than ever, almost ready to mourn for joy as I had spent what little food they had heated and left raw, also the water was exhausted so for him to see it was a esquicito joy, Steve was standing when he heard a sound that was coming after him, that sounded maso less well Tssssssss (already earned XD) when you turn note an approaching green rectangle type, only surprised, that being was nothing more than a CREPERR¡ three, two, one exploded in his CARA¡ PUM¡, this made Steve fell from the cliff around and squealing while He blows it was taken after blow on rocks, first small then the medium and finally a large, when I finish your tapping fell sitting, staying dizzy and achy and after being able to still be sitting three seconds fell surrendered grabbing sound "ha" almost he is dropping his last air he had.

Steve is faint...

Steve-Haaaa where I am? I do not want to know I'm dreaming or something like that, well I do not think so now I see where I am, I know I'm in Minecraft by grabbing buckets to this room where I am,

I do not think so; I think it really hit left off both crazy lol...

Steve turns to see who it was what I have to see a large elderly gentleman...

Steve-sorry who are you?

I am an old crackpot Joseph Jajajajajaja ...

Steve Well I think I already note (Wait think this is the man who spoke Enderman that that house was stone, perhaps be the?) Tell me, can you help?

Joseph-clear what? Sew, cook, create, and domesticate dogs xD.

Steve-What? No no I was not referring to that rather something like that could do to not let anyone destroy Minecraft?

Joseph To you, clear Enderman told me you were coming, really the only thing that I can help you is telling you where is the man you seek, get up and follow me to that room where my staff I'll tell you where he is.

Steve Good if you are who you say you are, I suppose you'll tell me where the man who gave me the paper is.

Steve got up and followed Joseph came to a dark room where Joseph lit a blue fire and threw his stick into the fire to consume him, followed by the fire that started to form an image of a mountain where a temple was upstairs according to which no one commented Joseph had entered.

Joseph-Well there you go, this fences in the hills over there now you know what to do ..

Steve settled his head, and saw that the fire appeared that blue stone and fire extinguishing absorbed completely from the fire till the embers heat.


	5. Chapter 5

To absorb all the stone shone with a light and ended up falling in the middle of the fire.

Steve decision and when he decides to turn to see where the man was, he discovers that there was no longer anyone aware of this looks back at the rock and taking no questions asked.

Then he thinks that should go to the mountains, but know that this weak so, plan to stay a little longer in this house.

First you decide to take a swim in a lake that was fencing the house to cool off, then when you finish showering wing house where warm food to dinner and finally decided to sleep in the bed that I get for its great beating gets it He had given at bedtime pillow to soften and make rest your head for so many blows that had been given.

To accommodate, and take a turn to the left in order to see the moon through a window, he felt a slight pain in his rib that made him cry out in pain and tingle all over the place and doing his time cows leave faster terrified the place, this forced him to return to its correct position, then sleep soundly achievement. Steve wakes up late around 10:00 am, taking a hands stretching almost like a dog and sighed as showing a happy face.

After he took up his things and happily part of the place without the presence of discomfort.

After walking several kilometers to get to see the mountain where the temple had already seen before, which motivates him to continue, but what happens? Steve begins to detect something and start to feel tired and a little weak, tired approach fail to see as a pack, Steve is shocked and decides to keep running to the mountain but the dogs are able to reach it.

Steve I see now that if the Lord had taught me to domesticate dogs would not be in such trouble.

The dogs manage to surround, but notice something peculiar about them, their eyes were white virtually had no eyes.

With a quick movement he takes his sword and threatening dogs who begin to recede whenever Steve was about trying to get out of this circle of dogs will stop forcing surround put a sword in front and when he does rather than risk, decides not to turn away but now the dogs were in front of him and came closer, as Steve was rushed to go to the mountain, but already beginning to darken, and a large wind felt Steve manages to approach the mountain opposite leaving him, he turns up to see her when he does listen to the dogs once again he flips behind him and sees that they are there waiting to attack, scared and adrenaline up waiting your pain ...

That someone appears behind the dogs, it was he, Steve only saw a shadow and thought will be the one who help me or my downfall? ...


End file.
